Oh God There's Two of Them
by tweetNbirdy
Summary: Traumatized at the site of doubles, the main OC for this fic has to work her way beyond her fears of twins and discover if she can accept the two brothers in the Ouran Host club or if she will be even more tramatized than ever before.
1. Section 1?

**Oh God, There's Two of Them**

Written by tweetNbirdy

_Oh God, There's Two of Them is a Host Club fanfic about a new student at the school who is terrified of twins. The student, Lori, is positive that all the twins in the world want her to die slowly and painfully. How can she handle being in the same class, let alone school, as the two twin hosts, Kaoru and Hikaru?_

_Humor, drama, maybe romance later_

FYI

-Long segments of italics are most likely indicating thoughts.

**-In no way shape or form does Host Club or its characters belong to me.**

-I am not trying to make anyone OOC, but sometimes I'm not sure how they'd react in certain situations, so please try to understand if it happens occasionally.

-I've only seen 20 episodes and read none of the manga

-I didn't write it in chapters, so, about every 1,000 words will be counted as a chapter for me. Plus or minus.

-I'm sorry if I missed some things when proof reading...I'll fix them later, be free to tell me though.

**-This was written for MY personal amusement. I love comments and critique, but mindless flaming doesn't belong here. Remember, I'm not writing it for your enjoyment. **

On with the story!

**Section 1?**

"Dad, I'm going to take the high school entrance exam for Ouran high." Lori reminded her indifferent father.

"Do what you like." See? Indifferent. It was the best reaction she'd expect to get out of him. He didn't like her that much. Her father only liked _them_.

_Ugh, the girls uniform is so…ugh. _This was the first thought that ran through Lori's head once she entered Ouran High School. _Good thing I forgot to ask dad for money to get the uniform. Now I can just use the excuse that we weren't willing to spend the money on it…I already sound like a spoiled brat. It must be this rich person's atmosphere._ Ironically, Lori _was_ one of those 'rich persons'. Her father is quite wealthy, but since Lori was not into the whole 'I'm a rich girl' concept, no one really noticed. She never talked about it to her friends and never dressed in expensive clothes. They were boring anyways. Cheaper clothes always seemed more varied.

Lori loved fashion and clothing design. Sadly, her love for it has always made her very critical of other outfits and such. That's why she disliked the girls uniform so much. The uniform _was_ very horrid looking to be truthful. Light yellow colored, puffy shoulders, puffy skirt…what could the designers have been thinking?

The boys uniforms were a completely different deal. Maybe Lori liked them because of the light blue jacket with the school crest, or the black pants, tie, and white collared shirt. Perhaps it was the overall effect of the uniform, but the real reason was because it was an outfit she was not allowed to wear. Girls cannot wear the boys uniforms, that was unheard of.

Just imagine hoe Lori felt when she discovered girl on a boys uniform sitting in the back of her classroom. Strangely, no on seemed to notice that there was a _girl_ wearing the _boy_ uniform. She kept the surprise off of her face and could only think one thing about it. _I wish **I** had thought of that._ Lori thought. _It's a hilarious idea._ Before Lori could ponder any more on the matter, she found herself next to the teacher at the front of the classroom.

Lori smiled at the class while the teacher introduced her to Lori's future classmates. There would have been no introduction if Lori had come to the school a week earlier, when everyone else started school. There had been a few problems with moving into the apartment that required her attention that first week, so Lori was excused.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to your new classmate, Lori. She has not been here this past week due to important matters related to her moving into a new home. Any questions?" The teacher finished briefly introducing Lori to the class. _That had to be the quickest introduction I have ever been involved in. Feeling the love sensei, feeling the love._ Lori thought.

One of the students raised their hand; they had a question. "Where were you living before?"

"Not far from where I am staying now. I simply moved out of my parent's house. I wanted the experience of having lived on my own in an apartment." Lori replied and giggled when the class started oooing and awwing.

"Your parents would let you do that? Are you trying to get the full experience of an unfortunate commoner?" Another student asked.

"Yeah, you even look like one. Is that why you aren't wearing the uniform." chorused another student.

Lori blinked a few to times to give her time to think up a suitable answer. With shaky grin on her face, she managed to say, "Oh No! You have found out my secret! No one was supposed to know, but now it's too late. I shall be forced to resume my old life…and all too soon!" Dramatically false tears filled her eyes for a few moments. Lori's performance was so well done, it didn't matter what she had said. The class was completely on her side.

"Oh gosh! We didn't mean it! Please don't throw your new life away!" someone said emotionally to Lori.

"Yeah, if we keep this secret then you can continue as you are, right?" Added someone. Many sounds of agreement followed just after. Lori paused her dramatic tears. _They actually fell for that? Oh well, it's all good to me!_ She slowly looked up with her tear stained eyes at the class.

"You would do that for me?" Lori's eyes sparkled and she smiled slightly. Apparently the class loved the dramatics because everyone was falling head over heels, or would be if that weren't already firmly seated at their desks, for Lori.

"Of course!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"How could we not, you're just too cute!"

Lori blushed, but this wasn't acting, she was genuinely embarrassed. "I'm not, please don't call me that. No one has called me that before!" She smiled openly and laughed, pleased at the praise given to her.

Before anyone else could react to this genuine moment of cuteness, the teacher intervened. "Alright, I believe that is enough questions for now." She looked at Lori. "Would you mind having a seat over here?" She indicated that Lori should sit at the open desk in the middle of the desks.

Lori smiled. "I would love to." Her eyes seemed to sparkle and she radiated, still affected by the prior complement. To be truthful, Lori didn't know many people when she was younger. She only knew her stepbrothers and they weren't nice at all. They never complimented her, and probably never would. That had been the happiest moment of Lori's life so far.

Once everyone got past the cute and fuzzy moments, the class proceeded forward to the lesson. The day passed by rapidly as Lori absorbed herself in lessons, determined to learn and know everything. She could hardly believe it was the end of the day; she had enjoyed attending the class.


	2. Section 2?

**Section 2?**

Lori put her stuff into her bag and headed towards the door to the classroom very slowly. Plenty of the students wanted to talk to her and ask her questions, which Lori happily answered. Distracted by her loquacious classmates she stumbled into two of the boys that she hadn't met yet.

"Excuse me-" Lori froze and just stared at them.

"Kaoru, are you ok?" One of the boys asked the other with tender eyes full of worry.

"I…I think I'm fine," The second boy paused and looked into the other boys eyes, "Hikaru…"

Some of the nearby girls who had not left the classroom yet began to squeal. If this were a shojo manga, hearts would be in their eyes and mysteriously romantic bubbles would be hovering around the boys staring so intently into each others eyes.

Lori was not one of the girls squealing. She was unavoidably staring at the likeness of both boys. Same eyes, same red and styled hair, same height, same weight (she was guessing), and same everything else it seemed. Horror crept into her mind. _Oh god._ She thought._ There's two of them. I hope they aren't tw…tw…twins… _

Her eyes opened wide and her face paled. They had to be twins, there was no way around it. When it came to twins, there was only one thing she knew she could do and that meant running away as fast as she could.

"So-sorry," Lori stuttered and ran out of the classroom holding tightly to her school supplies. She kept running through the school almost blindly until she reached the garden outside, where she stopped, panting from the exercise and fear.

_Twins! I thought I'd never have to see anything like that again!_ Lori thought as she sat down on a stone bench, still tightly holding her things, and shaking. _Naturally I escape from one set only to be near some others. I don't know if I can handle this._ To calm herself down she began to breath in and out slowly. Once she felt that she had regained a sense of being, she put down her bag and just stared out at the landscape, thinking.

_So long as I avoid them, I'll be fi-_ Lori's thoughts were cut off as someone had come over to talk to her.

"Are you ok? You ran out of that room rather quickly, like you had seen a ghost." It was the girl Lori had noticed earlier that was wearing the boys uniform.

"Ah…yeah. I'm fine now. I was just…I had just been reminded of something unpleasant." Lori forced a grin to her face. _Boy was that an understatement._ Trying to avoid talking about the painful topic, Lori introduced herself.

"I'm Lori, by the way. What's your name?"

"Sorry, for not saying earlier, I'm Haruhi." The girl replied. She really did look like boy in that uniform, so Lori began to have doubts of what gender Haruhi really was.

"I know this might seem sudden and rude, but it's been bugging me," She started. Haruhi gave her a questioning look as Lori continued, "Why are you wearing the boys uniform? You're a girl aren't you?"

"You can tell?" Haruhi's eyes opened wide, clearly surprised.

"Yeah, I've seen people cross dress all the time. It's sort of obvious, I'm surprised everyone else hasn't noticed." For a moment Lori paused to think, _Never mind. If they fell for the acting earlier, I can believe that they wouldn't notice something like this!_ "So are you going to tell me why you're wearing the wrong uniform?"

"You _really _don't want to know." Haruhi replied in a somewhat irritated voice clearly directed at the source of this cross dressing idea.

"Sorry, it was just bugging me. You don't need to tell me, after all, we really don't know each other that well." Lori replied. "You seem like a really interesting person. I wouldn't mind knowing you better. Would you like to be friends?" Lori smiled, just like she did at the beginning of class, that painfully cute smile that seemed to radiate those mysterious shojo manga bubbles and sparkles. Haruhi had to have been thinking _Cuuute!_ or else she clearly wasn't human. That would have been _bad._

"Sure, we can be friends." Haruhi smiled and the air around her rivaled Lori's. The shojo bubbles and sparkles appeared in the air once more as she smiled. Lori grinned, stopping the shojo bubble producing competition.

"That's great! I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then, right?" Lori stood up from her seat and began to head out to leave the school grounds.

"Yeah. See you later, Lori!" Haruhi waved.

"Bai-bai!" Lori waved back. "And I won't tell anyone about the uniform thing, I promise!"

Haruhi would have replied, but Lori was out of hearing range and so Haruhi just headed back inside to the unused music room that was the base for the Host Club.

**Disclaimer: Host Club not mine. Nopes.**


	3. Section 3?

**Section 3?**

"Haruhi! You're late!" A student with blonde hair accused Haruhi, who had just walked into the music room.

"Ah, sorry, Tamaki-sensei." Haruhi appologized. "I was just talking with the new girl in our class."

"The one who ran out of the room, right?" asked the two voices belonging to Hikaru and Kaoru, the twins. "She was really rude, right Kaoru?" Hikaru mentioned.

"Yeah. As soon as she saw us she just ran right out of the room." Kaoru replied.

"We don't like her." The two of them said together in unison.

"Is that really fair? She must have run out of the room for a reason." Haruhi replied. "I'm sure she wasn't being rude intentionally. Lori seems to be really nice."

"But she ran away when she saw us!" Kaoru complained. He was suddenly spun around by his brother to face him.

"Don't worry Kaoru, even if she doesn't like us, I will always be here for you." Hikaru said caringly, causing some girls who just walked into the room to squeal with happiness. Guess they loved this forbidden love between brothers, right?

"Hikaru…I will be here for you too." Kaoru replied staring lovingly into his brothers eyes. It was very surprising that the squealing girls did not faint from the excitement based on the way they were responding to the dramatic love between the twins.

During the show, if that is what one should call it, Haruhi was asked a question by a black haired boy wearing glasses. He clearly, like Haruhi, was used the twins behavior, so ignoring them was not difficult.

"If I'm not mistaken, the new girl spoke to you in the garden shortly before you arrived here. I believe she might have confessed that she realized you were a girl."

"How did you…never mind, Kyoya." Haruhi responded while thinking, _He must have some sort of secret agent service or something. It seems that he knows and finds out about everything. That's the shadow king for you._ "Yeah, Lori did tell me that, but she said she would keep it secret."

Kyoya did not say anything at first. His glasses glinted in the light as he muttered, "Perhaps I should meet this Lori…"

After having waved goodbye to her new friend, Lori hurried to get back to her apartment. The day had been eventful and she was ready to take a nap. Overall, it had been a splendid first day. Her classmates clearly liked her and she loved learning, even though she often found she did not remember what she learned, resulting grades lower than she expected; much lower. Despite her difficult to educate mind, she still was able to make a new friend, Haruhi.

There had been only one flaw to the day. She had survived it somehow because she thought the moment they'd look at her she'd die. They had been twins! Horrid twins and there had been no mistaking that fact.

Lori took her keys out of her bag and unlocked the door to her apartment. As soon as she stepped inside she turned on the lights and quickly locked the door. _I'm safe here. My brothers are no where near me right now. They are at home and at another school. I am and will be perfectly fine.. _Despite her positive thinking, she still shivered at the thought of her brothers.

Her brothers were twins and had pounded one thought into her head since she had known the: _Twins are creatures of evil sent on this earth to torture me. _Lori thought as she leaned against the wall. _No matter how they look or act, in the end they are still twins. Twins are destructors and torturers. Oh god, why are there twins at my school? Why?_ Lori began to cry as she slid down the wall to the floor. "Why?"

"I'm pleased to meet you Lori," Kyoya said the next day at school. He had waited by the school gate for her to arrive.

"I don't believe I have met you before…" Lori's words drifted off indicating that he should supply her with his name.

"Kyoya. My name is Kyoya." He smiled slightly at her more out of interest than pleasure.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you Kyoya-senpai?" Lori asked completely bewildered as to why this tall blacked haired sempai had introduced himself to her.

"I think you met one of my friends yesterday named Haruhi."

"Oh yeah! I did! So you're one of Haruhi-chan's friends?" Lori smiled happily.

"Yes and to cut to the point, there is something I want to ask you about later. Would you mind stopping by the unused music room at the end of the upstairs hall after classes are over?" Kyoya smiled lightly as though he smiled only because the action seemed to be the right thing to do.

"eh..um…sure I guess." Lori looked at him strangely. It was pretty sketchy for someone she had just met to ask her to meet her in an unused room at the school. _I hope he's not one of those creeps who prey upon innocent girls…like the ones everyone talks about…oh god, why did I say yes? He's a creep…a sneaky creep and I'm just an innocent girl! Wait…didn't he say he was friends with Haruhi? Oh god, what could have done to her? Is he the one who forced her to cross dress? Does he have a fetish for cross dressing girls? AHH! I want to be as far away from him as possible!_

"I…um…wait…I don't think that I can make it after all. Sorry, great to meet you! I have to go class now, later!" With that last statement, Lori walked away as fast as she could, leaving a cloud of dust behind her and a confused Kyoya standing near the entrance to the school.

**Disclaimer: Host Club is not mine. I'm just borrowing it for a bit.**

**Replies to comments that deserve a reply:**

Doctor What- _I'm not really sure what a Mary Sue is, but she was mostly created this way to A) fit in with the Host Club atmosphere thing and B) Because I could never be able to act like that myself._

_I'm not that great at keeping characters from being OOC, so I am afraid of writing a story with the original cast. By using my OC, I don't have to worry as much about._

_Maybe as the story goes on you'll like it more, but I've written four chapters already. I'm not changing it now. Sorry._

Everyone else, thanks for the comments. It's things like this that make me enjoy writing fics.


	4. Section 4?

**Section 4?**

Lori stopped speeding away as soon as she was out of site. She quickly glanced around her in the direction of Kyoya and sighed with relief when she found that he had not followed her. Satisfied that she could go on her merry way, Lori continued walking to her class. Kyoya was pushed out of her thoughts; she would not think about what had happened until later.

Lori greeted some of the people she met as she headed towards her classroom. Saying 'good morning' or 'hi' is something nice to say to people even if you don't know who they are. Most of them would say hi or good morning back.

At the door to the classroom, Lori scanned the students in the room to see if the twins were there. She didn't think she could handle walking willingly into a room that they were in. After completing her scan, Lori sighed in relief. The twins were in fact _not_ there. She grinned and took a step into the room and then suddenly froze. She heard two distinct voices behind her that she recognized as Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Hikaru, isn't that the girl who ran away from us yesterday?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah-" Hikaru stopped because he was more interested in what Lori was doing rather than what he was saying. Lori had taken a look at the twins and immediately after, raced to her desk. She found shelter underneath her desk and made a cross with her two fingers directed at the boys. She wasn't actually a Christian or anything, but she had seen a movie where someone did this to ward off vampires. For Lori, this seemed an appropriate action. To her, twins were like evil blood sucking vampires. Not to mention vampires are hot. (A/n: I love this analogy. Hehehe…)

Lori refused to move from that spot until the lessons started. At that point she would be able to completely absorbed herself into the teachings and forget temporarily about her fear, but that wouldn't happen for a few minutes. So during the remaining time, Lori remained glued under her seat staring at her vampires.

Lori's so called 'vampires' stared at her for a minute and then began to laugh. The whole thing had been so amusing that they could not help themselves. Once they stopped, they looked at each other and grinned maliciously. They carefully approached their victim and crouched on either side of her.

"Are you-" Hikaru stared.

"-scared of us?" finished Kaoru. Lori just stared at the two of them with wide eyes, shaking, and promptly fainted. Fortunately, a few seconds later she regained consciousness and the teacher started the class. The twins slinked off to where they sat and Lori reluctantly moved out from under her desk. No one, but the three of them had seen her faint.

Once Lori took her mind off of the two boys, she was able to relax, until lunchtime at least. It was a good thing that she brought her own lunch, she was able to sneak around away from them and locate herself as far from them in the cafeteria while they bought their lunch.

A few of the girls she met in class the other day came over to sit with her. Lori ended up joining in their conversation and stopped glaring at the twins for a majority of lunch. What she did notice though, was that Kaoru and Hikaru had been sitting with Haruhi.

_This is terrible. I asked her to be my friend, but I didn't even realize that she hung out with them! What am I going to do? AHH!_ Lori frantically thought. _What sort of friends does this girl make! A guy with a fetish for cross-dressers,_ this thought was permanently embedded in her head, _and two blood sucking vampire twins. Good lord, I wonder who else she's friends with!_

While Lori had been thinking those…interesting thoughts, everyone, including herself, had been clearing away their lunches and moving back to their rooms. She hadn't noticed that Haruhi had come over to talk with her until she felt a hand on her shoulder. At first Lori jumped, afraid it was two evil bloodsuckers, but relaxed once she saw it was Haruhi.

"Lori, how are you doing?" Her friend asked.

"I'm doing just fine…" Lori smiled falsely, thinking about Hikaru and Kaoru the entire time she said it.

"Yeah, how are you doing _Lori_?" Two voices asked at the say time in teasing voices. In a split second, Lori realized who they were and tried to run away as fast as she could, but this time the twins grabbed onto her arms. This, of course, did not stop Lori from trying to run away, despite that she wasn't going anywhere. After a moment, she gave up and stopped moving.

"You guys didn't do anything her, did you?" Haruhi accused the two red heads, making the accusation based off of Lori's reactions. They both shook their heads.

"_She's_ the one that just started running away from us." Kaoru said and poked Lori. The two twins let go of her arms; she wasn't going to run off at this specific moment.

"And why shouldn't I run away?" Lori suddenly replied, ready to spill the beans. "In the end it wouldn't have mattered, you would have hurt me eventually, but I wanted to avoid it for as long as possible. You guys are flipp'n twins! It doesn't matter if it's you guys or another set of twins. You're all the same!" She started to cry, it was difficult being near something she feared for this long, despite it being the grand total of around a minute, and not to mention she was actually confessing her fears to them.

The three of her companions stared at her.

"Wait, _why_ do you think they'd hurt you?" Haruhi asked immediately asked afterwards.

"Because that's what twins do. They all hate me and…I…I'm really scared of them!" Lori really started to cry even harder and ran down the hall to the girls' bathroom, leaving the three of to stare after her, wondering about why on earth she had this strange fear.

Lori didn't come back to class that afternoon. One of the girls attending Ouran found her still in the bathroom shaking and tear stained after school.

"Are you ok?" The girl hurried over, worried. Lori nodded her head.

"I am now. I just got a little over emotional about something." Lori replied and smiled. "I just need to clean up a bit and I'll be fine." Lori stood up from where she had been sitting near the wall. She turned the faucet of a sink on and washed off her face in the running water.

"So what happened?" The unknown girl asked Lori as she turned the faucet off and grabbed a paper towel to dry off her face.

"I…was just forced to confront my fears. I just wasn't ready for it. I don't know if I ever will be." Lori replied. "I don't really want to talk about it right now. Thanks for asking though."

"Oh." was all the girl could say, but then her face lit up like something that is bright, spreads light, and hurts if you look at it too long...(hint: it's a lamp… ;) "Maybe you just need something to cheer you up." She grinned. Lori looked at her questioningly. "Follow me; I have an awesome surprise for you. What's your name by the way?"

"It's Lori."

"I'm Alice." said the only temporaly important girl. She then took Lori's hand to haul her off to show her the surprise.

**Disclaimer: Host Club is not mine. I'm just borrowing it for a bit.**

**Replies to comments that deserve a reply:**

Not listing a name for this one b/c it was really mean and I unlike them, I am not cruel enough to tell everyone. Quote, "This story sucks…" and something about the mary sue character failed story

_This is extremely rude. If you are going to insult my story, put more reasoning and thought behind it. It then becomes a CRITIQUE, which is highly appreciated. Besides, if it is really that bad and not worth your time, why write the comment at all?_

_I shall now quote myself,_

"**This was written for MY personal amusement. I love comments, but don't flame me for not liking it. Remember, I'm not writing it for your enjoyment" (Section 1?)**

_Everyone else, your comments mean so much to me and thanks. If I hadn't got them and only received the mean one, I would be very sad. TT I would keep writing, but I'd be very sad._


End file.
